<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerging from the Woods by StellarBlitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258209">Emerging from the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarBlitz/pseuds/StellarBlitz'>StellarBlitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Coming of Age, Druids, Firbolgs, Gen, Magic, Tea, The Feywild, Trinkets, Wilderness, fluffy firbolgs, gentle giant, great tree, mentor figure, no names, silver bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarBlitz/pseuds/StellarBlitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Firbolg learns of his fate beyond the magically-protected forest's boughs.</p><p>A backstory fic for my Firbolg Druid Leofir. In this world firbolgs are fluffy all over and have little fluffy tails, sorry, I don't make the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerging from the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His home was the forest.</p><p>To his people, this forest has been home for more generations than he could count. His people knew it better than any other mortal could, and seemed to “speak” to it, and it would respond in kind. It teetered on the edge of the mortal plane and the feywild, earning its power from both. It was home. </p><p>Very few, if any, outsiders were able to travel through it easily. He watched his elders, the wise druids of the clan, coax travelers out with ease, bending paths and rivers to lead them out the same way they came. The only ones who seemed to break through their illusions were other Firbolgs of distant clans, or powerful druids who could see through such tricks, but they never stayed for long. As such, the clan remained reclusive and nearly untouched by the outside. </p><p>Well, that would be true, if other, more daring Firbolgs didn’t occasionally venture out of its safe branches to retrieve bits and pieces of the outside for the rest of the clan to marvel at. Most of these gifts were spellbooks, but some caught the eye of a certain young Firbolg: bits and pieces from creatures found outside their home, collected especially for him. He treasured these findings, keeping a sizable collection within his hollow of the woods and yearning to find more of his own. The other Firbolgs knew not why he collected them, but they would learn soon enough that a mysterious Silver Bear had its eyes on the young man.</p><p>…</p><p>“Young one.”</p><p>A smooth, deep voice speaking the clan’s tongue called out from outside the young Firbolg’s hollow. He grunted in response, being woken up by this greeting. </p><p>“I’m awake, I’m awake.”</p><p>He stood, stretching his arms as high as the cozy little hollow would allow. He was ambivalent about this sudden growth spurt, as though it didn’t make him any taller than the elders of his clan, it meant he may have to find a new hollow soon, and leave the one he’d had since his childhood behind. </p><p>He shuffled over to the entryway and pulled back the loose hide curtain, peering up at his elder, who likewise looked down past his large, broad nose and bushy beard. This particular Firbolg was like a father to him, as the man who was his father left on a quest when he was little, and didn’t return alive...</p><p>“Are you well, young one?”</p><p>“I am tired, wise one. It’s far too early...”</p><p>The elder chuckled. “Come with me.”</p><p>Sighing, the younger followed the elder through the woods, past other small hollows within the towering, gnarled trees. It was indeed early; the sun had just risen, and pinkish sunlight bled between the dense foliage, causing the many glowing mushrooms that covered the trees to dim slightly. The rest of the clan still dozed in the trees, with the more restless sleepers waking to their footsteps, before just as quickly falling back to sleep. </p><p>Eventually, the pair came to the largest tree in the forest, a great Yew tree of immense age. It’s bark swirled and gnarled across its outside, with pockets of faint green light peeking between the ridges. Notably, a large chunk of the great tree was charred, with the smell of burnt wood still lingering in the air. The elder ushered the younger into this tree’s hollow. </p><p>“Is this about-“</p><p>“We shall discuss it soon, young one,” the elder reassured him. “Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?”</p><p>The younger Firbolg obeyed and sat, eyeing his master fretfully. “I apologize greatly for that misdeed, elder, and-“</p><p>“The tea, youth,” the elder once again interrupted him. “Green or black?”</p><p>He sighed. “Black, please.”</p><p>He looked down at his steaming cup, observing his reflection. He was continuing to turn silver all over, with a new patch beginning under his chin. He had concluded that it was a side effect of the silver claw he found, but hadn’t paid much attention to it, as he had little access to mirrors. But the transformation was spreading faster each day, it seemed. </p><p>“We elders have already forgiven you for that… incident,” the elder continued, carefully choosing his words as he sat down. “There is no need to apologize further. However…”</p><p>The younger Firbolg flinched a bit at that last word. The elder noticed this, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“However,” he continued, “We have been discussing how to move forward, and… We have agreed on a solution.”</p><p>“A-am I to leave the clan?” The younger asked, his cup quivering in his hands. </p><p>“No, no, this is not exile, young one. Please, relax yourself.”</p><p>The younger set the cup down on the table, his hands still quivering on his lap. </p><p>“What are you asking of me, then? Please, just tell me.” He bit his lip, holding back tears as best as he could. The elder sighed and cleared his throat.</p><p>“We humbly request... that you explore the outside world.”</p><p>He paused, taken aback. “What?”</p><p>“It is clear that your skills in druidic magic are progressing at an unprecedented rate,” the elder continued. “We, as a council of druids, believe the solution to this is for you to focus your interests on the outside. It is not healthy to progress in these magicks too quickly. It is wise to experiment, and it is easiest to do that beyond the forest’s edge.”</p><p>“That… that is the same thing you told my father, isn’t it?”</p><p>“He… his fate was unfortunate. But you,” he replied, and pointed at the young Firbolg’s furry chest, “you have something within you that is… most unusual, even for a Firbolg. Something… untamed. It is something that we have not seen before, and thus we cannot teach you how to control it without great difficulty.”</p><p>“Wise one, with utmost respect, I do not believe such nonsense. The Silver Bear is within this forest; how else could I have such a deep connection to it?”</p><p>“Spirit animals are not logical, youth. It is unwise to assume they choose their followers according to where they rest on the mortal plane.”</p><p>“So do you want me to find the Silver Bear… or do you want me to do something else?”</p><p>“Is it unreasonable for me to ask that you do both?” The older Firbolg sat back in his chair. “You’re outgrowing this forest’s bounds. It is wise to leave it, and discover your true purpose. Whether that is to find the Silver Bear or not is up to you.”</p><p>“But…” the young firbolg took his cup once more. “I don’t want to leave the forest. This is my home.”</p><p>The elder paused in contemplation, then sat forward in his chair. “This is not something I tell the others of the clan…” he spoke in a low whisper. “...but I have been outside the forest’s bounds… and it is filled with far more wonders than can be found here. I feel that you will find more to enjoy out there than here at home, especially at your age.”</p><p>The young one sat for a moment, his mind swirling like the tea he was drinking. It would be his first time outside the forest, and while his younger self may have yearned for his moment, his time under the master druids had made him appreciate the forest’s power and safety. </p><p>“... If I return, wise one…” he finally spoke, “... will you welcome me back?”</p><p>The elder smiled Behind his bushy beard. “Of course, young one.”</p><p>…</p><p>At the elder’s command, the young Firbolg began packing his things in his barely-used leather pack. While the basics were simple, it was difficult to discern which of his many trinkets he should bring and which he should leave, as all of them were meaningful to him in some way. Knowing that he may return someday, he brought the ones that seemed to connect the closest to the Silver Bear that lingered in his dreams. He of course brought the silver claw, as well, which radiated a strange warmth as it hung against his chest on a pendant. </p><p>He heard a knock on his hollow, and peered out to find the elder once more, who appeared to be holding something behind his back. </p><p>“Have you finished, youth?”</p><p>The Firbolg sighed. “I believe so, wise one…”</p><p>“I have some gifts for you, before you go.” </p><p>The Firbolg’s ears perked up. “What sort of gifts?”</p><p>The elder handed him a sturdy wooden staff. </p><p>“This came from the Great Yew. Use it wisely.”</p><p>“... You’re certain it wants me to have a piece of it, after I hurt it so?”</p><p>“It has forgiven you, young one. You knew that already.”</p><p>He eyed the Yew tree across the woods, which glimmered through the foliage. He thanked it quietly under his breath. </p><p>“And, from my personal collection…” the elder pulled a small dagger from his pocket. The scabbard was woven leather, decorated with intricate knots echoing the trees that surrounded them. “I entrust you with this.”</p><p>“I…” he was about to refuse, but the elder’s gaze was insistent. “... Thank you, wise one.”</p><p>They stood for a moment in silence.</p><p>“Am I to leave now, elder?”</p><p>“You are to leave… when you are ready.”</p><p>He looked up, peering through the leaves and at a great blue sky, which connected to the world just out of his reach. </p><p>“I… I’m ready, elder.”</p><p>The elder embraced him suddenly, but warmly. The youth reciprocated, embracing him for a moment. </p><p>“Be brave, young one.”</p><p>“I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>